One Night with the Wolverine
by pepper-maroon
Summary: A slightly AU one-shot where Rogue finds herself attracting the King of the Cage for Xavier.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One Night with the Wolverine 1/3

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** A slightly AU one-shot where Rogue finds herself attracting the King of the Cage for Xavier.

-Actually, there is no sensible plot…it's just my attempt at smuttiness…

**Note:** I was watching _One Night with the King_ when the title just got me thinking. There are powers, but no ancient royal plots. It's just that Xavier has other ways of getting what he wants. If you haven't already noticed, I hate Jean and tolerate Xavier. Don't know why, I just do.

This is my attempt at smut, so constructive criticism is welcome.

Oh, and by the way, can someone find me a Logan?

* * *

_ Italics _= Rogue's inner ramblings

**Bold** = Other Telepaths

Now, onwards….

* * *

I park my bike to the side of the seedy bar in the middle of Bumfuck, Canada. I swing off it, pissed that I am here. Making my way to the entrance of the establishment, I barely notice the curls of smoke from the dumb fucks smoking behind me.

Pulling off my hood and unbuttoning my forest green coat, I open the door when I hear a hitch in someone's breath.

_Oh great. Barely set foot into the place and some redneck is ready to make a move. What the fuck am I doing here? Fuck…FUCK!_

But then again, I know I look good tonight. I mean, if I was a guy, I'd totally bang myself.

I swing my coat over my arm and scan the crowd. I already tune out the stares turned to my tight, mini green dress and thigh high black fuck-me boots. Re-adjusting the straps on my shoulder, I can now feel the gazes on my unusually perky boobs courtesy of my new Bombshell bra.

Acknowledging Bobby and John, I walk past them entwined at a corner table. _I should probably warn them that people in this part of the area aren't open to their kind of behavior. But then again, no one's paying attention to them, so they should be alright._

I snake past the booth Jean is sharing with 'Ro, but manage to throw the weather witch a smile. _Someone should warn Jean that the red halter she's wearing really clashes with her hair._

Finally, I see my good friends in a shadowy, corner booth and make it past the cage where Piotr is the current reigning King. I barely toss him a glance as an unfortunate soul is dragged off from the center.

Kitty is sipping on a fruity drink and showing off her legs in the form-fitting brown mini. Jubes just jumps up when she sees me. The girl can't sit in one place too long. She smoothes out her bright yellow pants and matching blazer before grinning at me. We hug and I take notice of her blouse-less condition. The swells of her breasts are no doubt attracting many of the men in the building. _In fact, I think this was the same outfit she wore when we got Remy._

I throw my coat on the seat and am sure to sit on it so that I don't contract some venereal disease in this place.

"Damn, chica. Your tan looks great!" Jubes quips as she leans against the side of the booth.

"What-the-fuck-ever," I respond, taking a sip of Jubes' abandoned drink.

"Awwww…what happened?" Kitty asks.

"I just threw Xavier a bitch fit."

"Why?" they both chorus.

"You think I want to be stuck here attracting some dick head? We all know Jean could have handled this one. God knows she wants to."

Jubes pops her gum before responding. "Have you seen this 'dick head'?"

"NO! I just get back from a two week stakeout in the middle of a desert only to come to some seedy joint."

"Oooo...no wonder you have such a yummy tan," Kitty says jealously.

"Skin cancer more like it," I say as I fiddle with my low ponytail and then throw it over my shoulder.

"Cheer up. Have you seen Wolvie?"

"Wolvie?"

"Yeah. Wolverine. That dude just oozes sex," Jubes croons.

"Not interested."

"You may not be, but we're all stuck out here because the Professor can't get a reading on him," Kitty says quietly.

"I still believe my presence was not required," I say.

"True. Jean probably could have handled this one, but Scott doesn't really want her here especially after the whole Angel show. Besides if the dude chooses you, I suggest you do the dirty deed and become a woman before you start humping the couch," Jubes laughs and Kitty joins her.

"I am not going to start humping the couch. That's what Remy's going to be doing if you don't get back to him soon."

"No doubt. But I wanted to see what the Wolverine fuss was about," Jubes says as she pushes a stray platinum strand out of my face.

"Yes, I wanted to see, too. He's an interesting choice for the team," 'Ro appears with three beers. She deposits them on the table. "Have fun ladies. May the best one win..."

She walks off in her white tube top, swaying her white mini skirt clad ass to whatever they call music in this joint. _I make a mental note to ask to borrow her white knee boots._

"How lucky is that bitch? I mean, both Beast and Kurt have decided to share her," Jubes complains.

"Whateves….all I know is that I wanted to curl up in my bed for some much needed sleep instead of being in this hell-hole," I say, drumming my still gloved fingers on the table.

"You have to see this guy, though," Kitty says. "Piotr is up right now, but the Wolverine should be on soon to claim his title. Then it's our time."

"Seriously, chica? All you wanted to do was sleep tonight? Can you say 'virgin'!" Jubes smacks her gum while rolling her eyes.

"So? Not everyone has a swampy boytoy. Besides…there was going to be pizza and chocolate….and me finally catching up on _True Blood_. Eventually I would fall asleep to visions of Eric Northman…" I say drifting off.

"Mmmm… what about Jason?" Kitty pipes up.

"Or Alcide," I reply.

Jubes raises her eyebrow at me. "Eric. Definitely. Especially after what Bill did."

"Stop there. I haven't gotten that far yet. Either way…too many hot guys on that show," I say wistfully.

"I still think you should make an effort to bang the Wolfmeister," Jubes says to me.

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Kitty says.

I'm silent for a minute. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was just casual sex. But I want my first time to be special. _**It has to be special**_. It shouldn't be something I lose as part of Xavier's sexcrutiments."

* * *

Sexcruitments. That was what we called Xavier's ploy for attracting important mutants to his team. These aren't mutants who are runaways or come to Westchester because they have nowhere else to go. These are mutants that have survived on their own cunning and just needed a little more persuasion to join the team.

Xavier had rescued Scott, who in turn recruited Jean. Jean and Scott were in a relationship, but Scott had long turned a blind eye to a sex-addicted Jean…or so we thought.

Xavier also managed to rescue Ororo, who participated in the sexcruitments to attract Beast and Nightcrawler. Everyone soon realized that Storm had a thing for blue and couldn't decide. Beast and Nightcrawler came to some sort of agreement and the mansion had its first ménage a trois. _What a lucky bitch!_

I, on the other hand, had no interest in recruitment missions and that was mostly due to my skin. My expertise lay in staking out labs, extracting top-secret government files, and beating the crap out of the Brotherhood while saving humankind. My job description did not include exploiting my body and using sex to attract useful mutants to Xavier's grand plan whatever it may be.

If I wanted to be a prostitute, I would have let Cody be my pimp, instead of keeping track of his accounts and performing occasional blow-jobs for him. Luckily, I ran into 'Ro and Scott when I was on the run after Cody made a shady deal with Magneto, somehow ended up dead, and I found myself at the top of Liberty Island. That, however, is a story for another day.

I have been with Xavier for the past few years. The man clothed, fed, and helped me control my skin. When I first realized what Xavier's ploy was, I was shocked. Then I accepted it. Finally, I took part in a few, which luckily did not have me resorting to sex…yet.

When we were sent out to recruit the Russian, we found the quiet man preferred the slight Kitty and they immediately hit it off.

We were off our mark with John. I found his flirting ignited some bad boy fire in me, until I accidently brushed up against him and found that he liked ice better.

The only one who came close enough to me to consider sex was Remy. He made me melt and shake and almost forget my name. I almost found myself being his recruitment and not the other way around, until Jubes walked past with her boobs practically exposed, and Remy was lost.

However, no one was interested in sexcruitments anymore. Xavier must have noticed the lackluster behavior in recruitments, especially when people started pairing off…with the ones who recruited them.

When Xavier found a mutant in the middle of nowhere who supposedly had a reputation that preceded him, Xavier was excited. I had only heard rumors of the Wolverine's ruthlessness and Xavier immediately proposed the idea that this was the last addition to his special team, and therefore, the last mission that would involve such sexual relations.

The only problem was the Xavier couldn't get a reading off the Wolverine to know who to send. Wolverine would fuck anything that had a pussy, but Xavier needed something more substantial to get Wolverine to come to Westchester…

* * *

...which is why the female members of the elite X team are now randomly dispersed throughout the seedy bar. I wanted to sit out on this mission, but Xavier forced me to come, too. Apparently, Wolverine is too damn important to lose. _Whatever!_

We are all grudgingly interested in the legendary Wolverine. Even Xavier himself is out here. The Blackbird was strategically hidden in the surrounding forests and I had just left Xavier with a fuming Scott in a discreet vehicle in the nearby area.

It was no secret that Scott wanted Jean to quit volunteering herself for sex missions, especially after the whole Angel debacle. But in my opinion, Jean needed the sense knocked back into her. Something 'Ro would have done if she wasn't so busy surrounding herself in blue fur. Scott may be a tight-ass, but he was a loyal and cute tight-ass.

_Okay, so sue me. I have schoolgirl fantasies about him—they're just fantasies though…_

I knew there was a one-out-of-five chance I would have to do the down and dirty with Wolvie tonight. I was excited and frightened at the prospect. On one hand, I really wanted to have sex, but I wanted my first time to be special, not a pump and dump that Wolverine was famous for.

* * *

I quickly scan the crowd again and notice that all of the women have directed lusty gazes towards the cage. The men, who didn't have eyes on the cage, are all hungrily gazing at certain women, me included. _Yuck!_

Sometime during my disinterest…_ok, dozing off_, Jubes suddenly pokes me in the shoulders.

"There he is. LOOK!"

"Huh?" I sit up, but the Wolverine has his back to me. I see a tall, muscular man make his way to the cage. He throws off his jacket and then sheds his flannel shirt and wife-beater before entering the cage where Piotr is waiting.

_OH MY GOD!_

I am now staring at the most incredible backside ever.

The way his muscles bunch as he shakes his arms out…

The way his ass looks as he shuffles side to side and seems to appraise Piotr…

Especially the way his ass is encased in some of the tightest jeans I have ever seen on a man…

_Holy motherfucker!_

How is it that I suddenly find myself reacting to just this guy's backside?

I could slowly feel myself getting wet. I mean, my lacy underwear is not even enough of a barrier from the wetness beginning to seep out of my core and causing my thighs to stick together. _I must be more deprived than I thought._

Piotr and Wolverine exchange heavy blows as Kitty whispers, "The professor wants Piotr to lose."

I don't think Piotr has a choice because Wolverine looks like a formidable opponent. He seems to be recovering pretty quickly from what Piotr throws at him. Kitty has her hands covering her mouth in worry as Wolverine gives Piotr a swift upper-cut.

I should feel bad that a good friend is getting seriously pummeled. However, all I could think about was the way Wolverine's back rippled at every movement. I am still getting wetter and uncross my legs to get some air and maybe rise up to get a glance at his face.

Quite suddenly, I see Wolverine stand straight. I have no idea what he's doing, but as he slowly turns his head I could have sworn he was sniffing the air out. Then, he turns all the way—_no way in HELL—_ he is looking at me. _That's impossible. I am in the shadows._

***Quite possible, my dear. He is a feral. Have you suddenly forgotten about their senses?***

The professor is gone as soon as he finishes. He knows I don't like people in my head. I already have enough of them in there.

Truth be told, I've suddenly forgotten a lot of things when I see those intense hazel eyes lock into mine. My fingers itch to run through his course muttonchops and brown hair. I shift to ease my discomfort and he seems to smile…or smirk more like it.

I really wish I had read the dossier we had about Wolverine instead of bitching at Xavier for making me come.

_How the hell could he see me? There were at least three ho-bags in front of me in addition to all the female members of the elite X-team around me._

_I never thought I was into hairy guys, but just looking at this guy is making me rethink my priorities._ I quickly recross my legs.

Either way, our temporary moment ends when Piotr throws a few punches at a distracted Wolverine. Wolverine goes down for five seconds before roaring back up and delivering the final blow at Piotr. Wolverine must have a healing factor because I know Piotr can pack some serious metallic heat.

Piotr is out and dragged off as the announcer comes to the middle of the cage. Kitty immediately rushes towards a semiconscious Piotr. She bends over him and her mini rides up higher showing off her panties. Some douche gets ready to pinch her ass. However, Piotr is just conscious enough to grab douche-bag's hand and crush his fingers.

Meanwhile, the announcer back in the cage attempts to lift Wolverine's hand up, but to no avail until Wolverine lifts his hand himself. That action causes the announcer a jolt as he finds his hand suddenly jerk upward. Composing himself, he yells into a microphone, "There you have it. Your king of the Cage again….THE WOLVERINE!"

Various cheers and boos echo around the bar, but I am again locked in on the hunk of man staring back at me. His teeth are bared and his canines look deadly.

I am no longer aware of Kitty and injured Piotr…or Jean suddenly primping herself for her grand introduction to the Wolverine. I'm not even aware of Jubes or 'Ro looking from me to the Wolverine and then at each other.

_Jean can go fuck herself…or Scott for that matter._

_The only thing I want right now is that man's teeth ripping my clothes to shreds._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** One Night with the Wolverine 2/3

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** A slightly AU one-shot where Rogue finds herself attracting the King of the Cage for Xavier.

Still looking for a Logan…..

* * *

_ Italics _= Rogue's inner ramblings

**Bold** = Other Telepaths

Now, onwards….

* * *

I cross my right leg over my left hoping to stop the buzzing I can feel in the pit of my stomach, which is sinking to my nether regions. _Fuck me, NOW!_

Wolverine hastily pulls on his shirt and doesn't even bother with the buttons giving the female population in the bar a wonderful view of his chiseled chest with expansive coarse hairs. His gaze is locked on me as he grabs his jacket.

Quite suddenly I grow nervous. I just saw the guy beat the shit out of Piotr…and my prospects of remaining a virgin are steadily decreasing.

If he really tries something funny, I suppose I could always zap him with my skin. But, I'm beginning to find a temptress in me awakening. I want to be ravaged, but I don't know how Wolverine would do the ravaging.

_Ughh…why do I keep going back and forth? Either I want to fuck him or I don't. Make up your mind._ _I need a drink!_

I quickly grab one of the beers 'Ro left and down it in one large gulp for liquid courage.

Jubes smacks me on the back. "Is it just me or is the Wolf-man about to head this way?"

"Please tell me it's just you," I say quietly.

I look past Wolverine for a second and see Kitty harrumphing behind his back at hurting Piotr. _We all know she wasn't even going to try._

Wolverine sticks a cigar in his mouth and begins to make his way to my booth. I look up at Jubes for some inspiration, but she merely wriggles her eyebrows at me. I look past her to see 'Ro sniggering in her drink and giving me a thumbs-up.

_Where did Jean suddenly head off to?_

My question is answered as I see the ho-bags that were in front of me make a pass at Wolverine. Then, Jean appears with a beer bottle and gently places a perfectly manicured hand on his chest.

"Hello," she says in her seductive voice.

Wolverine merely takes the bottle from her and finally makes it to my booth. I don't need to be a telepath to know the disgust Jean is hurling my way.

Wolverine throws his jacket on the table, sets the bottle down, and takes Kitty's abandoned seat. "Beat it, yellow," he growls.

Jubes doesn't need to be told again and leaves. However, she turns around once she's behind Wolverine's back and thrusts her hips back and forth as if she's having sex. I open my mouth in shock as Jubes makes another obscene gesture with her hand demonstrating sex. Some dude grabs onto her waist and she immediately sparks.

The guy jumps back. "Mutie freak."

"Ugly fuck," Jubes retorts before heading to the bar area where Kitty is nursing Piotr with a bottle of vodka.

I turn my attention back to Wolverine, who is watching me intently. I need some courage. I quickly call up all the females in my head, which turns out to a few, unfortunately. Guess I'm going to have to make more of an effort.

"Just how long do you plan on staring at me, sugar," I say honeying up my accent. I rest my elbows on the table and let my hands fiddle with the ends of my hair as I give him a view of my enhanced cleavage.

_I should invest in some more of these Bombshell bras._

_Holy shit! Wasn't it just five minutes ago that I said I wasn't interested in this dick head?_

_I'm sure he has a nice dick though. A very nice dick. He looks like he has a nice dick. Like he's suddenly going to whip it out and impale me with it. Jubes says bigger is better and Kitty always agrees._

Wolverine's face breaks out into I'm-gonna-eat-you-grin. "As long as you let me. But we can do other things, too."

I give my shoulders a wiggle, which just so happen to coincide with the beat of whatever music is playing. "Mmmm…what kind of things?" I give him my most innocent smile.

"Darlin, we can do all kinds of things." He downs his beer and grins at me again. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Now what's the hurry," I say leaning back. My coat has slipped from behind me and my back makes contact with the seat. I'm going to be scrubbing my body profusely once I leave this place.

He cocks an eyebrow. _Damn, that's sexy._

"There's no fun in rushing things," I say shrugging my shoulders.

Wolverine's hazel eyes seem to turn darker before my eyes. _That is so damn hot._ I suddenly uncross my legs. Bad move because my lace panties are so wet right now, there's no point in wearing them.

Wolverine suddenly growls.

_Did he just growl at me? Oh…so sexy. I wonder how it feels when he growls as his face is buried in my pussy?_

"What's your name, kid?"

_Ughh…calling me kid is such a turn-off._

"Rogue," I say nonchalantly.

He snorts. "What kind of name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"

He smiles as if I dare challenge him. "Fair enough. The name's Logan."

_Logan, huh? I like that._

Just as I get ready to say my name, my real name, something I've never done before and I don't know where that's coming from…'Ro pops up at our booth.

She looks out of it and gives both of us a glance over. "Interesting choice," she mutters at me before leaving again.

Logan quirks his eyebrow again looking for an explanation.

_He's so damn hot!_

"Bit of a nut, isn't she?"

"No. I think she's just looking forward to getting back to her boyfriends," I smile.

"Boyfriends, huh?"

"Oh yeah, they love her and she loves them. So they all agreed to share," I laugh.

Logan looks like he's thinking something over. "You aren't into that kind of shit now, are you?"

"Depends. Are you going to change my mind?"

Logan smirks at that. "What's mine is mine. I have no intention of sharing. I'd gut the other motherfucker."

I throw back my head and laugh.

_Isn't this the same man who fucks anything that has a vagina? To think I was just going to call it an early night. Eric Northman will just have to wait._

Logan just stares at me as my laughter dies down. "You never told me your name."

I'm about to whimper it out…but

"It's Rogue," says a cold voice. _I mean, it's so cold I get chill bumps._

Logan and I both look up at a very icy Jean. She's seems to be going red with anger. I swear, all of the reds she's sporting clash.

I take my cue. I'm a wimp. I can extract information from mutant experimenters, but I'm not ballsy enough to go with this sexcruitment.

And…everybody keeps Jean happy because she's such a "close daughter" to Xavier and partner to our Fearless Leader.

In actuality, she can give you a serious migraine if things don't go her way. There have many times I wanted to zap her with my skin but that goes against our supposed X-men principles.

_I mean, whatever. If we're having sex like this, I think I'm allowed to give her a dosage of what the South's all about._

I grab my coat, stand up, and pull it on in two seconds. _I guess I will be seeing Eric Northman tonight._ Without a backwards glance, I head to the door.

_Actually, I lied_; I look back before I step out the door. Logan's eyes are on me. His face is livid and Jean has already taken my place.

_And I don't feel as bad._

* * *

I pull up my hood and reach for my keys in my pocket. I start twirling the keychain around my finger as I make my way to the bike leaning against the side of the building.

Wiping off the dampness that has accumulated on the seat due to the weather, I turn when I hear a dark SUV pulling up beside me.

The windows roll down and I hear "WHAT THE FUCK, ROGUE?"

I look to see a slightly disappointed Xavier in the front seat with a pissed Scott in the driver's seat. I shrug my shoulders.

"Jean seems to be taking care of it," I say.

"More like she probably took over it," Jubes pipes from the backseat.

"I thought you said Rogue had this one," Scott says angrily to Jubes.

_Dude, I don't know why you're getting mad at me when it's your girlfriend who's like that._

I'm about to say exactly that when I hear in my head,

***My dear, it would perhaps be unwise to mention something like that at this time.***

I give Xavier a mock salute. Technically, I'm still pissed at him. I don't why he lets her carry on the way she does half the time. _Maybe she's going through menopause or something….hormonal imbalance and all would explain a lot._

"Can we just leave now?" Kitty comes up beside me with Piotr leaning lightly against her.

We all silently agree to meet up at the Blackbird despite Scott's rage. Someone, as usual, would bring out the smaller jet tomorrow morning for the pick-up. Most likely it would be me. I always hate those trips getting Jean because she loves to taunt me about the sex she had while the other mutant sits there blushing and willing her to shut up. _She really needs to learn that she __**ain't **__all that._

Kitty and Piotr make a move towards their car. Bobby and John emerge from a side door of the bar with their arms around each other as they follow Kitty. Jubes, Jean and 'Ro all came in the SUV. I told Xavier that he could suck it and brought my bike.

_Okay, it wasn't exactly suck it…but something along those lines when I was yelling at him earlier for making me come here. Good thing he did though because I just saw the epitome of masculinity. No more fantasies about Scott._

_No more!_

I shuffle my feet to keep me warm and look up to see 'Ro in a furry blue coat walking…more like staggering towards us from a corner of the parking lot. She looks excited as she puts her phone in her pocket. No doubt, she was talking to Hank and Kurt, who along with Remy are holding the fort back in New York.

I turn my back to a still pissed Scott and head to my bike when I suddenly hear the bar door swing open and then clang shut.

"NOW JUST HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!"

Everyone freezes in place. I look up to see Logan walk straight to me and hover in my personal space.

I barely have time to register the dark look on his face and what's about to happen as he slams me into the wall.

"What the—"

Logan suddenly rips of my hood and his left hand grasps the underside of my ponytail. His other hand snakes to the inside of my coat, wraps around my waist, and he pulls me flush with him.

Before I can open my mouth to say anything else, he jerks my head back and then roughly kisses me.

_Holy shit!_

_I think I've died and gone to Heaven…_

_..Well don't know about the Heaven part, but I must definitely be dead._

His lips fit in perfectly with mine and I can feel the warmth of the air coming out of his nose from where it's pressed against mine. His tongue snakes out and pries my mouth open.

I, the earlier-not-interested-chick, give him access to the further exploration of my mouth. He is essentially kissing the resistance out of me.

His tongue makes it around this way and that way. I soon find my tongue pushing his out so that I can begin my own journey through his mouth.

I get a mouthful of beer and cigar smoke, not your ideal taste, but it seems to agree with me. I can feel him smile into my mouth as he removes the hand around my waist so he could use both hands to cup my face. The kiss is becoming more intimate and caring than rough as it initially was.

***Looks like you are taking care of things, my dear. Should we intercede or leave?***

"Aww...fuck," I say and my head snaps back to hit the wall at Xavier's intrusion in my head. "I'm good, goddamnit."

I look up into Logan's eyes as he tries to decipher what just happened.

"You are good," he whispers into my ear. His voice just oozes through my ears and ignites my entire body. My body involuntarily shudders and he grins before licking a trail from my ear to my lips.

_I want to go back to kissing him. I want him to ravage my mouth. I want to do more._

Logan tucks one of my platinum strands behind my ears and makes a move to kiss me again when we hear a wolf-whistle and a clearing of the throat simultaneously.

Figures Jean would be unhappy and just like Jubes to do the wolf-whistle I taught her.

"Get a room," she pipes and Kitty and Piotr chuckle. Scott and Xavier look relieved, 'Ro looks amused, and Bobby and John have a slight tinge of jealousy on their faces. _I don't know why Bobby and John even came._

Logan turns to face them and his eyes fall on Xavier. "Wheels. I knew it was you."

We all look to Xavier in surprise.

Xavier shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "I was hoping you would reconsider my offer."

Logan turns completely around and removes his other hand from my face to scratch his head in contemplation. "You do know that Bucket-head and Blue Bitch have also approached me."

_I want that hand back._

"I suspected so," Xavier says.

"Blue?" 'Ro calls out, stopping herself from getting into the back of the SUV. _That bitch is officially drunk._

Jubes pulls her in. "'Ro, honey. No….don't even go there."

'Ro giggles and gets into the back seat only to roll down the window where she and Jubes are head to head to watch any other action that Logan and I may participate in.

Jean goes to lean against the side of Xavier's door as she continues to look at me in puzzlement and rage. She seems to refuse to wear her jacket and her nipples are pebbling at the cold under her halter-top.

_She's saggier than I thought. She should really invest in the Bombshell bra._

"I would reconsider Chuck, if I had another option," Logan says with a sexy smirk.

Xavier is quiet for a few seconds. "Take your pick."

Jubes and Kitty's mouths drop open. 'Ro's too drunk to comprehend. Bobby and John look hopeful. _I don't think Wolverine plays that game_. Piotr is slightly miffed and Scott's rage is returning. Jean's eyes are squinted and I can tell she really wants to use her powers, but not in front of Xavier.

_Besides, you can't trick mutants into coming. That's like kidnapping. Although I can't be sure if she's done it before. It would make sense to the Angel story though…_

Logan growls and cocks his eyebrow. I am shocked when he suddenly slaps me on the ass. "One night with this one," he looks into my eyes, "and I may give a damn about your offer," Logan finishes.

Xavier is silent for a few more seconds, "As you wish."

_Why does it suddenly feel like a flesh trade? I feel like my rights as a woman have been violated._

Before I can think anymore, Logan gives my ass a squeeze. _This man can literally make me forget everything._

I'm vaguely aware of Xavier attempting to disband the show. I, however, know my true friends are finally happy I won't be humping the couch. Jean reluctantly gets into the back seat with Jubes and 'Ro as Scott happily turns the SUV around.

"My room's around here," Logan says gruffly jerking his head backwards while hungrily looking into my eyes.

I suddenly kick myself for being too mad at Xavier and not reading his profile in the dossier. I literally know nothing about this man except for the fact that he just beat the shit out of my friend, heals, and has good senses.

Here I am about to go have sex with the wild beast…_well…I guess to tell the truth….I'm not really afraid. In fact, I'm excited. I can be a wild beast too._

"Guess I won't be spending time with Eric Northman and getting my good night's sleep tonight," I say as I start walking towards the direction that Logan indicated.

I'm immediately snapped back as Logan grabs my hand and pulls me tight against him. "Darling, I can guarantee you won't be remembering that fucker's name when I'm done with you."

_I love the way his voice sounds. Sexy. Gruff. He could probably make me orgasm just by talking_.

He continues before crashing his lips against mine again, "Besides I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** One Night with the Wolverine 3/3

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** A slightly AU one-shot where Rogue finds herself attracting the King of the Cage for Xavier.

**Note: **Finally the part you've been waiting for….hehe ;)

**Warning: **This is my **first attempt** at writing a smut scene as I have previously danced around it. What can I say? **I'm better at reading sex than writing it. **When I looked back over this, it wasn't exactly the way things played out in my head….but…I hope it keeps with the line of this nonsensical plot….

Have fun!

* * *

_ Italics _= Rogue's inner ramblings

**Bold** = Other Telepaths

Now, onwards….

* * *

"Hmm…cozy," I say as I survey the best room in this dump. There's a small bed in the center, a dresser, a TV, a duffel bag on the floor, and a door leading to the bathroom. The walls are undoubtedly thin. I can hear the faint sound of chatter and the TV next door.

_At least it's better than the shit-hole I was in for the last two weeks_.

I take off my coat, throw it on the nearby chair, and turn to face Logan.

Logan merely kicks the door shut and locks it in one fluid movement with his eyes never leaving me. I laugh; every move he makes is such a turn-on.

My laughter is barely dying down when Logan rushes at me. He attacks my lips as his hands start running down my shoulders and arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me. My legs automatically wrap around his waist and he deposits me on the dresser.

He stands in between my legs and I allow myself to press into his chest as I lift my head so that he can access more of my neck. He licks a trail around my neck and I moan when he reaches the sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder.

His lips move downward and I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, pulling him closer into me. Logan's tongue snakes out and moves down my shoulders and to my cleavage. I thrust my breasts into his face as he coats the top side of my boobs with his velvety tongue.

_My mini-me in my head is doing a little dance. Tonight is the night I'm going to become a woman! Whoop. WHOOP!_

I let out another moan when Logan suddenly looks up at me. I smile and lean forward to kiss him. Just as before, I'm met with beer and cigar aftertaste. I move my hands to his face and finally run my fingers through his muttonchops as I press him tightly against myself. Logan breaks off the kiss before I can go any further with tonsil hockey.

"Wha—"

Logan lifts me up again and throws me on the bed. I giggle at the bouncing motion. Logan sheds his jacket and throws it behind his back. I scoot higher on the bed, rest on my elbows, and lick my lips at the way he looks like he's going to devour me. I open my legs as far as my dress will let me and wait for Logan to cover me with his body.

Before I can say anything else, Logan juts out his right hand and with a SNIKT, I see three metallic objects pop out.

"HOLY SHIT!" I say as my elbows give out and I fall flat on the bed.

Logan looks dumbstruck. "What?"

"You got those claw things," I'm still shocked. _I really should have read his file instead of jumping into this unprepared_.

_Well….technically I thought Jean had this…those things must hurt like a bitch though._

With another SNIKT, the claws retract. "I thought you knew about these."

"I didn't. I mean, I know you're a mutant, but I wasn't expecting that," I indicate to his hand.

There's a pause between us. I think I ruined it. _Say something…say something damnit!_

"It's okay. I have poisonous skin," I say to even out the playing field.

Logan just stares at me with a poker face.

"I can control it though," I clarify, "or else I could suck you dry."…_you know what I mean.._.

"Well, that's good," Logan states.

I still can't tell how this situation is going to play out. _I'm usually much more prepared. Ugh! Give a girl a break. This is the first sexcruitment where I'm actually going to have sex._

_Say something else….fuck…I was so close to getting fucked…._

"When they come out," I begin as I put my hands behind my head, "do they hurt?" _And that's the best I got…_

Logan stands straight and stares at his right hand. "Every time," he says quietly.

I nod. Just the way he ponders my question is such a contrast to the earlier man who threw the upper-cut at Piotr. _I hope my night with him isn't going to end soon. I still have a woman to become._

Quite suddenly, I hear the SNIKT again and Logan hovers over me and runs his claw the length of my mini. I hear the fabric ripping and follow his hand movements in a daze with my hands still behind my head.

I whimper. Logan looks at me. The intense darkening, hazel gaze is back.

"I really liked that dress."

"I'll buy you a new one," he says gruffly. He moves again to kiss me and I try to remove his shirt. Logan removes his lips from me to shed the shirt and then stares at me again.

_Just how in Hell does a man acquire such a body? Every plane of his chest is well-defined…almost sculpted into place, _I think as I lay on the bed still in my fuck-me boots, lacy underwear and Bombshell bra.

Logan leans over to slip a claw between the valley of my breasts.

"NO," I say suddenly.

Logan looks at me alarmed.

I sit up and reach around to undo the clasp. "I really like this bra."

Logan looks at me disbelievingly. "I'll buy you a new one," he says again.

"This one is new. It's doing wonders for me," I say without removing the bra.

"Like what?"

"It got me you."

Logan steps back. "Darlin," he says as he removes his belt and unbuttons his jeans, "you had me since you first stepped into that bar."

"Hmm…," I pucker my face for another kiss, still without removing my bra. The gravity of the situation is crashing down on me.

_Sure, I have gotten naked in front of other people before. We all changed in the locker rooms, and so what if I had stolen a few peeks at Scott._

_I'm not completely innocent either. Blow-jobs for Cody were always so distant. I mean, there wasn't much clothing that needed to be removed come to think of it._

_Now, here I am, about to do it._

"You've never done this before, have you?" Logan says, stopping his unzipping halfway.

I follow the trail of his chest hair to where it disappears under his jeans and is hiding from my view by Logan's hands. "Not like this," I answer truthfully_._

_I haven't done this, but I know what to expect._

"I figured as much," Logan says and leans over me with his jeans still semi-zipped. "Chuck's gonna have another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna fuck one of his kids."

I eye his semi-zipped pants. "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-fucking-three. I know what happens…and as Nike says, JUST DO IT."

There's a moment of silence in this room interrupted by the TV from the next room.

"Okay."

Logan slips his hands under my body and moves me higher along the bed as he crawls with me. His lips move all over my face as I let myself nuzzle against his coarse facial hair.

Forgetting about my bra, I begin to lift my hands to cup his face when Logan snatches my coveted Bombshell bra and tosses it behind his shoulders.

Before I can cover myself in protest, he interlaces his fingers with mine and pulls them straight to my side and pins me to the bed.

"Beautiful," he mutters as he lets his tongue follow his earlier trail to the tops of my breasts.

This time, he moves towards the valley and begins to coat the flesh around one nipple.

"Aaahhh…." I try to move my hands so that I can hold onto him, but he merely pins me tighter against the bed.

I try again to move my hands, but he's adamant about locking me to the bed. He pushes his lower body into me and I'm aware of his hardening bulge. I involuntarily jerk my pelvis upward.

Logan growls before proceeding to my other breast. I thrust my chest into his face in desperation because he still has not acknowledged my aching nipples. I try to get his attention to my nipples so I push my panty clad pelvis right into his jeans. With a growl, Logan finally tongues my nipples.

"..ooohh…"

He lavishes attention on the bud. Teasing, pulling, and nipping at it. He loosens his grip on my hands and I'm finally able to grab him. His back is solid as a rock. I reach my hands around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. I let his tongue massage mine.

"The things we're gonna do, darling," Logan mutters against my mouth.

I smile and nip at his bottom lip. "Oh yeah? What are we going to do?"

He proceeds to show me what he plans by mimicking what his lower body would do with his tongue.

I moan. _I want this so bad. I've waited too long. This is a much needed reward after spending time in a desert on a stakeout._

My hands move to his front. I feather through the hair on his chest and move to his perfect pectorals. I circle my palms around his nipples and Logan groans into my mouth. He begins kissing my all over my face and I feel his hot breath everywhere. I move my hands down to where his jeans are still left unbuttoned. I begin to push them down.

However, the damn man wears them so tight, it takes some trouble.

"Take it off," I whine as I gyrate into his pubis.

Logan is quick to acquiesce. He jumps off me_. I want him back down here covering me_. Logan kicks off his boots and pulls his jeans off in one fluid movement.

My jaw drops.

Logan chuckles.

"That thing is a monster!" I let out an unbelievable laugh. _He's got King Kong there. No wonder he wears jeans so tight. He prefers going commando._

"Well, I've never heard of anyone complaining."

My eyes open wide at its enormity. _It'll hurt like a motherfucker_.

Logan rips off my lacy panties as he moves back on top of me and I feel the underside of his hard cock on my lower belly.

The hot, throbbing member has drawn my attention. I stare at it with my mouth slightly open.

Logan takes this instance to stick his tongue inside. "It'll be alright." _Says the owner of King Kong._

"Are you scared?" Logan pulls back from my mouth.

"No. I'm just wondering if King Kong will fit."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "King Kong?"

"Yeah…" I say looking back down at the pulsing member.

Logan smugly shakes his head. "It'll fit."

"Well then…let's do it."

Logan responds by licking my lower lip and moving his hands back to my breasts. His finger continues to tweak my nipples.

His cock twitches on my belly. Logan moves his right hand. It snakes down under my breasts to my belly button. He moves himself lower and then I feel his fingers travel downwards even further.

My stomach begins to fill with butterflies as I realize that someone other than myself will be touching me.

_Okay, moment of truth here._ _The first stranger who ever entered me was the gynie with his probing fingers. (And that really doesn't count) Afterwards, it was my fingers. Then it was Logan's fingers. You could say I definitely wasn't a finger virgin, but I was a penis virgin._

I don't know what to do now. Everyone in my head has left in lieu of my privacy and my mind has gone blank from all the memories I had looked through.

Logan's fingers glide down my sex at the same time his lips coats my neck and shoulders. His fingers wiggle through my heat. Something coils up in the pits of my stomach. His fingers start a magical twist and turn, and I lean forward into the crook of Logan's shoulder.

His palm circles my labial lips and I moan. The coil tightens in my belly and I want it to come undone so bad.

I grind down on his hand in desperate need. His fingers are so much better than mine.

"Not yet," he whispers.

Before I can protest, he removes his hands and brings it back to his face. He slowly licks one finger and offers me the other. The coil is suspended in my belly and I bring my tongue to the base of his finger. I begin a slow lick from the base to the tip and suckle the taste of myself on Logan's finger.

Logan growls and suddenly pins my arms back to the bed.

_Have I mentioned how much I like being dominated lately?_

Logan's hips rear back and I get ready for what's to come.

However, Logan only gently brings himself forward and begins inching his cock forward. When I can feel him near my outer lower lips, he stops himself.

"Are you sure?"

_HELL YEAH!_

I nod my head.

Logan places a small kiss on my lips and prepares to sheath himself.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Everyone always loses their virginity missionary style. I want mine to be different."

Logan looks at me as if I'd suddenly gone crazy. _Not saying I was before_….

Logan looks really controlled. "What do you want?" He lets go of my hands and sits up.

"Hmm…"

He sits on the edge of his bed and his cock still stands erect.

_I remember Jubes once mentioning she and Remy had a coitus interruptus when they had a mission. She claimed Remy was complaining about carrying that thing around the entire time._

Taking pity on Logan's plight I sit up. I crawl towards him. I don't know how I'm suddenly confident enough, but I grab the base of his cock and sit in front of him by placing each of my boot clad legs on either side of him.

Logan stiffly watches me. He must really holding himself back. I raise my hips slightly and Logan's hands immediately come to my waist.

"Now," I smile.

_I guess it doesn't matter that I wanted a slight position change because I still ended up popping the cherry missionary style._

The second Logan grabs my waist, he throws me backward on the bed and immediately sheathes himself in one brutal thrust.

I hiss at the intrusion. Logan keeps himself still.

"What the fuck?" I ask. _I'm going to be so sore and tender after King Kong just rammed me._

"Darling, trust me. It's better this way…for now. We still got all night," Logan says patiently.

_What a contrast to his ramming me a second ago…_

_I think it has something to do with dominating._

When I think my womanhood is recovering, _I realize that I'm officially holding a penis in me._

_I feel the extent and depth of Logan in me and I realize something else._

"It fits," I whisper in awe.

"Yeah…it does. A perfect fit."

When I'm ready, I move a little. Logan remains still, just watching me. I look along his chest and move again.

Logan kisses my face and then moves to my neck. Now he takes over the rhythm. He begins a slow pace of withdrawing King Kong and then entering me again. My nipples brush against his hairy chest as he moves backward and forward.

I need to feel all of him against me. I wrap my hands under his armpits to around his back. I hold him against me as tightly as I can.

I love the feeling of this. _Lord knows why I waited so long._ I part my legs as wide as I can to allow Logan in as much as possible. Then I wrap my legs right under the tightest glutes ever made.

Logan speeds up his pace, but I'm not satisfied.

"Harder….fuck me harder," I say as I lick and suck at his neck.

Logan complies and with a grunt, slams into me. The coil in my stomach tightens and my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head.

Logan's furious pace leads to simultaneous moans from me and grows and grunts from him. I don't know how he does it._All he has to do is make one sound, and it's so sexy._

"You're so god-damn tight," he hisses at me. He buries his head into the pillow under me and continues to fuck me.

I close my eyes and think I'm going to explode soon and Logan seems to be near because his cock hammers me like there's no tomorrow.

"AAAHHH…" I throw my head back and let this intense feeling wash over me.

As I ride the waves out, Logan's release is also triggered. He lets outs somewhat of a howl and I feel his hot, sticky moisture leak out of my core.

"Oh god," I manage as I open my eyes to see Logan staring down at me.

"Good girl," he says. He gently kisses me and moves a strand of hair out of my face.

In the midst of my panting, I somehow manage a "Marie...my name..."

* * *

I huff out air into my pillow before I turn my head to the left side. I'm lying on my stomach with the bed sheet haphazardly about my ass. My sweat coated skin protests the sheet, but I still feel weird about showing my bare ass to strangers.

_Have you ever had the feeling where you're just so tired, you can't sleep? Well, that's how I'm feeling right now. Logan wasn't lying when he said he had no intention of letting me sleep tonight._

_Of course he also said I would forget …what's his name? Edward? Erin? What's that Viking's name?_

I let a whine rumble throughout my body while I push my sticky hair out of my face. I feel Logan shift to my right. I put my hands under my head as the bed springs creak when Logan gets up.

Logan hardly makes a sound as he walks around the room. I have no idea what he's up to and my body's so taxed I can't turn.

My curiosity is answered when I feel his cool hands soothe my hips. Logan slowly covers me with his body. His slightly limp penis brushes against my sheet covered ass and his chest presses into the indentation of my back. He begins to lay kisses along my back and neck before pushing the hair away from the nape of my neck. I know he must be a heavy man but I can barely feel his weight. Logan's cock starts to harden and I remember the slight soreness I still have.

"Logan, I don't think I have it in me, right now."

"Well, you certainly don't have me in yet."

I roll my eyes. "I mean, I can barely move my body. I don't know how you're managing."

"Healing factor, darling, healing factor."

"Unfortunately, I don't have one."

"You don't need one," Logan slips his hands under the sheet and massages my butt cheeks. "You're quite ready."

I gasp as Logan's hands make it to my sex from behind. Logan massages gently and circles around my nub. I moan at every inch of contact and my hips involuntarily jerk back into his hands.

"Told ya."

_I'm not making any more complaints. Have I mentioned how magical his fingers are?_

Logan moves his fingers all around me, but barely enters me. He doesn't make it to my sensitive nub either. _What is this hairy man up to?_

My question is answered again as Logan moves his hands away. I moan at the loss.

Logan gutturally chuckles. He places his hands on my hips and gently lifts me until I come to a tabletop position. He moves his body along mine until he's certain that my arms are securing me into place. He moves back down my body without ever losing contact. His hands stop at my breasts and squeeze. He rolls the flesh in his palms and finally tweaks my hardened nipples.

Satisfied, he moves his hands back to my waist and then reaches down to the apex of my thighs. He finally lets his fingers give attention to my clit, but even that pleasure is short lived.

He removes his hands from there, too.

"Can you decide already? Quit torturing me!"

"I think I like torturing you."

Then I feel a velvety appendage move along my clit. I gasp and turn my head slightly to see Logan's head buried in my pussy.

His tongue flicks back and forth along the length of my sex. His cool fingers had soothed my soreness. His tongue now eases the tenderness.

"Uhhhh…." I sigh as he moves back and forth.

"Don't stop," I beg.

He acquiesces and spears his tongue into my core. I buck my hips backward and he growls. It vibrates throughout my body. _So that's how it feels_.

I begin to clench down on his tongue. When I think I'm going to explode, he removes his tongue.

"Please," I moan.

Logan's response is to ram his long hard penis into me.

"Aaahhh…."

Logan withdraws and pounds into me again. "That's it darling."

He locks his hands on my waist as if in a death grip and begins hammering me while my boobs bounce violently. I lean more on my forearms and thrust my pelvis back towards him. I feel Logan all around me. I begin to match his thrusts and use my vaginal muscles to clamp down on his penis.

Logan growls. "So tight….and wet.

That growl is the beginning of my end and I fall flat onto the bed.

His hands move from my waist to my lower lips. He parts me more to accommodate himself. Wondering what it feels like, I manage to move my hand down to meet his fingers. I feel his throbbing member pound mercilessly into me and temporarily curl my fingers around Logan's fingers.

Sensing my nearing end, I bring my hand back to support myself. Our fucking becomes more animalistic as Logan grasps onto my hair.

_Don't you just love the feeling of being dominated?_

With most of my hair in his hands, I continue to thrust back and start clamping his dick more with my vaginal muscles.

Logan hisses as I trigger his release. I drop myself on the bed, spent. Logan covers me with his body and nuzzles the back of my neck. Just as I feel him explode all over and inside me, I feel a sharp pain where my shoulder meets my neck.

We lie in this "swimmers" position and try to regain our breaths. Logan finally rolls off of me. _Not that I was complaining_; I like the way he feels. I rise up slightly to look at my shoulder.

"Did you just bite me?" I look over him.

Logan's eyes suddenly open and look at the mark on my shoulder. He appears to be surprised.

I eye the bite.

Logan opens and closes his mouth a few times. Like a fish out of water. "….I…uhhh…"

"Can I bite you too?" I ask him.

His eyes open wider. _He's even hotter when he's confused_.

"You want to bite me?"

"I think it's only fair."

* * *

I hobble across the room naked except for my right boot. The left one came off at some point. _I don't remember when._

Entering the bathroom, I see my sweat-mixed-with-Logan covered skin. Surveying the various reddening marks and teeth imprint on my body, I quickly clean myself up.

Leaving the bathroom, I stop to remove the offending boot. I take out my hair-tie and rake my fingers through my hair as I see Logan observing my exit. His back is leaning against the headboard, where one of the ends holds my lace panties as a flag. He's resting one foot on the floor and the other is partly covered with a bed sheet. His semi-rigid cock is just barely visible from under the sheet.

I can see he is still pondering the biting incident.

_Roguey dear, I do believe it is your turn._

Tousling up my hair, I stalk as seductively as I can towards the bed. I come to a stop when my leg barely touches the knee of his leg that's touching the floor.

Holding his intense hazel gaze I slowly come down to my knees where I'm eye level to the trail of hair on his lower abdomen. I carefully pull the sheet down away from his cock as I let my gaze wander towards it.

Just as I reach out a finger to stroke his now erect penis, he says, "You know, you don't have to do this."

"I know," I say as I begin to run my finger along his cock, "but I want to."

Logan groans and tries to keep himself steady. I wrap my fingers around the base of his cock and lean forward to lick the head. Logan makes out an intangible noise as I continue to coat the tip of his cock with my tongue. I run my fingers along his shaft and use the other hand to massage the inside of his thighs before grazing the tops of his testicles.

Logan manages to make a grunting noise and I remove my lips to look up at him. His eyes are slightly hooded and one hand is clutching the pillow beside him. He rests his other hand on my shoulder. He opens his eyes wider to look at me just as I smile, lick my lips, and do something totally different.

Knowing that he is watching me, I bend closer to his cock and blink several times. I start fluttering my eyelashes against his veiny, throbbing member. Then I look up at Logan again. His lips are slightly parted and he's looking at me with such desire that I bend to his cock again. I gently nip his tip before grazing the length of his penis with my teeth. When I believe he's ready, I begin to engulf his member.

The hand on my shoulder clenches the skin before moving to pin the back of my head into place. With that motion, I take as much of him as I can into my mouth and use both hands to tease what's left over.

I lift up on my knees so that my mouth can coat him even more as Logan steadily grasps my hair. He continues to make grunting noises as I roll my tongue around his member.

I pull back slightly to suck on his head and taste the accumulating moisture seeping outwards.

"…fuck…ooohhh…"

I change my position while still keeping in contact with his cock. I lay between his legs with my feet slightly hanging off the foot of the bed. I continue my oral ministrations and let my hands wander from his thighs, balls, and lower abdomen before repeating the pattern again.

"…Christ…Marie…"

_Shit! The way he groans out my name is prettiest damn sound I have ever heard. _

Sensing that Logan is nearing his climax, I engulf him again and suck his length, milking what I can from him. His fingers are tightening and loosening at the back of my head as I continue to bob my head up and down in order to taste more of him.

Logan hisses and grunts as I raise my eyes from my task to see his head banging into the headboard. He temporarily removes his hand from the back of my head to wipe off a sheet of sweat from his forehead.

I take this opportunity to squeeze his testicles and feel his throbbing cock lengthen and then explode in my mouth.

"Aww…shit," Logan manages as he knocks the alarm clock off the nightstand before cupping the back of my head.

I let Logan's cum seep down my throat—_well, there's no tissue in sight_—and realize it isn't as bad tasting as I thought. I'm surprised that I didn't gag up. When I did this with Cody, I always gagged and always had a travel size tissue pack in my back pocket. _But then again, Cody was all together strange and I'm glad I'm not around him anymore_.

Once I'm done tasting Logan, I revert back to my kneeling position only this time on the bed and watch Logan regain his composure. When Logan begins running his fingers lazily through his hair with a relaxed smile on his face, I move. Stealthily, I climb on top of him so that the top side of his cock is brushing the insides of my thighs and my breasts are pushed into his hairy chest right against his nipples.

Feeling every inch of hardness, I allow myself to melt into him and burrow into his neck. I wrap my hands around him, right under his armpits so that I can feel the planes of his back as well. Within seconds, I feel Logan slip one hand to my waist and the other one trails a path down my back. He scoots over on the bed so that his legs are on both sides of me on the bed.

I smile into his neck and close my eyes.

* * *

I lift my head and look over at the clock until I remember that Logan had knocked it over some time ago and have no idea how much time has passed. Looking back above me, I see Logan with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

_Why thank me…I just did that….sucked you dry…and not with my skin._

Knowing that I won't be able to sleep, I decide to watch some TV. However, I don't want to disturb Logan. I continue to stare at him instead of making any move to get up.

Logan's smile widens and I feel the deep breath rumbling through his chest before he gently exhales it. "How long are going to stare at me, kid?"

I guess my earlier admonishment that I wasn't a kid isn't sticking with him.

"I wasn't staring. I just wanted to watch TV," I say as I remove my arms from around him.

Logan's eyes open locking me into his hazel stare. "You want TV? Why would you want that when I'm in the room?"

I unlock myself from his embrace. "Logan, I don't have a healing factor. I don't know how long I can go. My body is so exhausted that I can't even sleep."

Surveying the nightstand and bed, I don't see the remote. I get off the bed and look around the room. Still no remote. Doing it the old-fashioned way, I walk over to the TV and turn it on. I start flipping through the channels as I hear the bed groan as Logan gets up. I pause my channel surfing to watch a swinging dick and then the tightest ass cheeks ever walk into the bathroom.

Resuming my channel surfing, I faintly hear the sound of the toilet flushing and then water running.

_Hmm…they have HBO out here. That should mean something to me, right?_

"Turn off the TV," Logan commands and I instantly feel his grip around my waist.

"But—"

"Now!" he growls into my shoulder.

_Yes sir!_

Logan turns me around just as I smack the power button. He agilely picks me up and places me on the dresser again. He steps between my legs and I open them wider. Logan runs a cooling hand from my neck to my breasts.

"Watch."

I follow the trail of his hand as he tweaks my nipples and moves to place a calm hand on my stomach. I place my hands to the side and slightly behind me. This gives Logan more room to run his fingers across my belly button before going lower. I watch his fingers graze my triangular patch.

He slowly strokes my folds. His fingers draw a pattern before he uses his palms to make circles.

I whimper and part my legs wider giving him the best view in the house.

He uses his index finger to go up and down the length of my slit. I sense the slickness that's present and the continuation of my wetness.

As I'm watching his fingers, I'm wondering when he'll touch my sensitive part. As soon as that passes through my mind, Logan abruptly enters me with his finger.

"…Oh…uhh…"

I can barely keep my eyes open in pleasure. Just as I feel Logan insert another digit, my head makes contact with the wall behind me.

Logan uses a third finger and turns me inside out.

"Oh…ahhh…ahhh…GOD," I manage before clocking my head on the wall again.

I bring up one hand to tweak my own nipples before moving it down to where Logan's fingers are working their magic so that I feel Logan finger-fucking me.

These walls must be thin because just as I thump my head in the back again, I hear an immediate thwack. Logan's fingers still to my immense disappointment.

"KEEP IT DOWN," the occupant next to us claims.

I lean my head on the wall while keeping my eyes on Logan's fingers, hoping that he will continue soon.

Logan smiles and withdraws his fingers slowly…one by one. My eyes widen.

_Finish it!_

He licks each finger from the knuckle to tip, and we hear the conversation next door through the flimsy wall.

"Ray, maybe we can make our own noise," a female states.

"Now Erma, you just got your hip replaced," the man who yelled says.

"Well, I've been wanting you to try that penis pump," Erma says.

The rest of the conversation is lost on me as I break out into laughter despite my body's protests of losing Logan's fingers.

My laughter dies as his cock makes its way to the inside of my thighs. I'm watching the cock intensely as I see it make its way to my inner heat. I barely register Logan's hands bracing himself on the edge of the dresser.

Logan enters slowly. His cock inches in as I gasp as the sensation. I close my eyes and feel the throbbing, pulsing member sheath itself fully into me. Logan withdraws and prepares to thrust again when

**^Enjoying yourself, Rogue?^**

"FUCK!" I yell as my hands give out from beside me. Logan catches me in time before I hit my head on the wall again and knock myself out.

"Christ…I'm barely in, kid," Logan looks at me questioningly.

I start to shake my head to get the voice out.

"What's the matter?" Logan tilts my head to face him.

"Fucking telepaths," I mutter.

"Who? Wheels?"

"No, Jean."

Logan gives me the eyebrow.

"You know…the redhead?"

Logan nods in head in recognition. "She's a bit fake, isn't she?"

It's my turn to give him the eyebrow.

"Darlin, I can smell hair-dye a mile away," Logan smiles as he positions himself to enter me again.

I can feel Jean seething in my head.

"She's still in my head," I say.

"Well, get her out."

I whine. I want him inside me and Jean won't leave. _I think she wants to give me a migraine._

Logan cups my face. "Look into my eyes," he commands.

I obey. I lock into an intense hazel as Logan thrusts forward. I remain in his stare as Logan continues to thrust. I let my gaze drift downwards for a second as I see King Kong disappearing into me.

"NO! Look at me," Logan demands while pulling my face back to his.

I let myself drown in the swirls of hazel and gold. The depths pull me inside and I feel my mind pushing an envious Jean out of my head. Logan's literally fucking Jean out of me.

"Ughh….uhhh…uh," I moan as Logan pounds into my tender, swollen nether regions.

Just when I think the end is near, Logan stills again.

"Don't stop," I beg.

"Don't plan on it," he says as he brings my limber legs to rest on his shoulders.

I wrap my hands around his neck. I bring myself into a V-shaped position on the dresser before Logan begins again. His cock pounds into me and I notice one his hand leaves the dresser and makes its way to my attention deprived clit. His fingers roll in the upper folds of my sex while his cock pounds me.

Logan groans and grunts animalistically…ferally until I finally explode setting off his own release. His cum drips all over my sex and inner thighs.

My legs fall from his shoulders and I feel the hot wetness dribble down my legs as Logan brings his forehead to rest on mine.

* * *

Xavier already mentally intruded to tell me that the smaller jet is on its way.

_Good thing it was then and not earlier when we were in the shower. I would have been royally pissed._

I slowly pull on the flannel shirt Logan handed me from his duffel before trying to pull and zip my black boots up at the same time. The red and gray material hangs to the middle of my thighs where it just brushes the tops of my boots. I turn to face Logan as I begin buttoning up the shirt. The room reeks of sex and I can't help but whimper when I see Logan pulling on his tight denims beside the bed and hear the unmistakable clink of his belt buckle falling into place.

Logan, still barefoot, hastily pulls on his shirt from last night and walks over to me. He latches his hands on my waist and smiles before nuzzling my neck. I move my tousled, fucked up hair…_more like just fucked hair_ …out of the way before wrapping my arms around his neck.

He moves to my face and my lips are already parted to welcome his tongue inside. His fingers tighten on my hips and I instinctively wrap one of my boot-clad legs right under his ass and entwine it with his leg.

Logan presses into me further and I can feel his rock solid chest and the hardening bulge pressing into my pelvis. I moan at the contact.

Logan immediately pulls back and I'm disappointed.

Tightening my grasp around his neck, I ask, "So what do you think about Xavier's offer?"

He shrugs and I can feel the ripple effect under my hands. "I lied."

My hands loosen their grip. "What?"

"I was lying when I said one night with you and I would consider his offer," his face becomes serious.

"So you're not coming to New York?" So much for me having sex for the first time and it not even being enough for a sexcruitment. _Jean's going to love this._

"I am coming to check out you X-geeks…just under one condition…"

I'm very puzzled and drop my hands from his shoulders and leg from around him. "What condition?"

Logan immediately grabs my leg and wraps it around himself and pulls my hands back into their previous place before cupping my ass and smiling. "It wasn't one night with you," he says.

"Huh?" I make a move to come out of his grip again.

Logan pulls me tighter to him. "I told Chuck that I'm only coming as long as I spend **_every_ **night with you."

* * *

**:-)**

_**Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Pepper**_


End file.
